4U
4U ('wymowa: for you (dla ciebie) - '''po angielsku.) – wootlandzka stacja telewizyjna należąca do Garhus Holding S.A Historia Stacja powstała 1 kwietnia 2000 w wyniku przejęcia Narodu TV przez Garhus Holding S.A i innych udziałowców. Od początku istnienia 4U do 2005 stacje TVZ-Norka zaczęły retransmitować 4U, poszerzając tym samym sieć nadajników. Każda z lokalnych stacji miała zagwarantowane pasma antenowe na emisje własnych programów. Z czasem jednak – z powodów finansowych – kolejne telewizje rezygnowały z ich nadawania (w praktyce stając się wyłącznie przekaźnikami programu 4U). W dalszym ciągu każda ze stacji TVZ-Norka – poza własnymi okienkami emitowanymi przez kilka godzin dziennie – nadaje retransmisję programu z wyjątkiem STL Karmello która od września 2005 retransmituje DTV. 4U emituje głównie filmy, seriale i programy informacyjne, ale także programy rozrywkowe i kulturalne. Program od marca 2007 do pierwszej połowy 2011 był nadawany całodobowo. Później program 4U rozpoczynał się między godz. 5.05 a 6.40, a kończył się między 2.00 a 4.30. Od sierpnia 2013 stacja znowu jest całodobowa. 1 marca 2011 stacja przeszła na nadawanie w formacie 16:9 z sygnałem WSS. Niektóre programy * Express - program informacyjny * Plotki i fakty - program plotkarski * Grajmy.wt - program o grach * Krulowje komaruf - serial animowany dla dorosłych * DeFacts - program naukowy * 112 w akcji - serial paradokumentalny * Śledztwo - serial paradokumentalny * Googlebox - program, w którym ludzie komentują programy z telewizji * MotoPasja - magazyn motoryzacyjny * Najgorszy Kierowca Świata - program rozrywkowy * Ups, coś jest nie tak! - program rozrywkowy * Po prostu życie - serial obyczajowy * Niezwykłe Rekordy Guinessa - program rozrywkowy * Ciao Hujtalia - program, pokazujący życie znanej pary telewizyjnej w Hujtalii * Made in Codanovia - program, który mówi o wyprawie grupy gwiazd do Cesarstwa Codanovii * Kupcy. Poza prawem - wootlandzka wersja reality show, polegająca na zakupie i sprzedaży z zyskiem różnych cennych przedmiotów. Powstały trzy edycje, a pierwsze dwie nosiły nazwę „Handel na zlecenie”. Prowadzony w trakcie pierwszego sezonu przez Witolda Boczka, a potem przez Henryka Kartofla. Emitowany w 2014 i 2015 roku. * Zapinamy pasy - serial dokumentalny * Naprawa - serial dokumentalny * Conec. Za światłem - program opowiadający o losach Martina Conec * Rozejrzeć się - serial obyczajowo-fabularny * Piękne kobiety - reality-show * Orzeł czy reszka - wootlandzka wersja programu rozrywkowego Dawne programy * Kultureczk@ - magazyn kulturalny Logotypy 01.04.2000-01.09.2006 02.09.2006-31.03.2010 01.04.2010- Ludzie 4U Obecnie * Piotr Oleander – prowadzący program ''DeFacts * Karena Bekozza - prowadząca program DeFacts * Michał Jerozolski - prowadzący program Prowokacje, a wcześniej DeFacts * Marta Konarn – asystentka w programie DeFacts * Paweł Łoś - prezenter Expressu * Marlena Kopiec - prowadząca Express * Jakub Przedara - prowadzący Express i serwisy w Garhus News * Anna Mazur - prowadząca Express * Maciej Burak - prowadzący Express * Monika Jabłończyk - prowadząca Express * Marcin Horoniecki - prezenter pogody w 4U, Garhus One i Garhus News * Patrycja Gruchot-Malina - prezenterka pogody w 4U, Garhus One i Garhus News * Marta Rostek-Generiak - prezenterka pogody w 4U, Garhus One i Garhus News * Szczepan Pistolet - obserwator w programie Naprawa * Laurencja Eta - prowadząca Plotki i fakty * Wiktor Gaspron - prowadzący Plotki i fakty * Marek Szczebelek – głos stacji Dawniej * Agnieszka Młyńska – prowadziła w 2006-2007 program Grajmy.wt * Ela Olbrańska – prowadząca w marcu-maju 2007 program Grajmy.wt * Formacja Czapy (Adam Tost, Adrian Mąka, Maciek Dłubienos) – prowadzący reality show Hole in the Wall * Maria Kot (obecnie DTV Style) * Ilena Kurtyna (dawna dziennikarka Expressu 4U, obecnie Woot FM24) * Janek Kaczka (obecnie Garhus Men&Speed) * Jarosław Żak (obecnie Woot Info i NFM) * Mariola Kuna – prowadziła program Stylowy styl oraz 4 edycję programu (wraz z Karolem Klawiszem) Big Brother, grała w serialu Srebrnowootscy * Krystian Ibiza (obecnie Garhus One) * Maciek Skała (obecnie Garhus One i TKR FM) * Magda Ambroża (obecnie Pędzel) (obecnie Woot Info) * Marta Kosa – prowadziła programy Super godzina i Big Brother 5 * Maciej Suniak (obecnie Radio Nove) * Marcin Kanapka – prowadzący program Faceci z kasety * Mirosław "Mirry" Kolano (obecnie Garhus Journal) * Maciej Figurka (obecnie Kurwa News 24) * Ola Most-Figurka (obecnie Gold FM) * Pamela Loch (obecnie JazzFM.wt) * Patryk Garbus (obecnie radiowa Czwórka) * Piotr Kreda (obecnie Garhus One) * Marek Klej (obecnie Garhus One) * Tatiana Pomorska (obecnie Garhus One) * Urszula Kaczka (obecnie Woot 3 Memowo i radiowa Czwórka) * Wojtek Kiermasz – prowadził program Super godzina * Zosia Fala (obecnie stała korespondentka Wootu w USA) * Janina Łokieć – prowadziła w 2007-2009 program Grajmy.wt * Magda Brom - prowadziła w 2005-2008 Grajmy.wt oraz w 2003-2010 Plotki i fakty Kategoria:Wootlandzkie telewizje Kategoria:Telewizje komercyjne Kategoria:Telewizje powstałe w 2000 roku Kategoria:Garhus Holding S.A